Broken Fan
by twitch and spaz
Summary: AU In which Kakashi adopts Sasuke at age nine after saving him from Orochimaru. Severe Mature Themes. Heed Before Read. Eventual SasuSaku
1. Wooden Floors and Unlit Candles

Broken Fan

Chapter One: Wooden Floors and Unlit Candles

He couldn't even hear him breathing.

His nii-san, his older brother, the person he had looked up to, the man he had felt envied hatred for, the brother who Tou-san always paid attention to, and the one who had killed his entire clan.

Sasuke's parents.

Dazed and stunned into muted shock, he watched Itachi's feet tap soundlessly onto the branches of the trees as he made his way through the thick forest. His speed was rushed yet graceful, his long legs jumping effortlessly, his chest inhaling and exhaling evenly yet Sasuke, even held tightly and bound by piercing wires, could not hear him breathing.

Sasuke's black eyes were so dry he felt it difficult to blink. He snapped them shut, willing himself fiercely not to feel the quaking onslaughts of fear and the never-ending tremors of anxiety. It threatened to overwhelm the seven year old boy. Sasuke, beyond the wind, could not escape the ringing words Itachi had spoken to him before he kidnapped him and stole him outside of Konoha's gates. The words rebounded inside his skull, parading and marching around endlessly as he automatically tried to decipher the vivid threats laced inside them.

"_You are weak. Too weak and pathetic to kill, little brother. I have made arrangements for your future, and you will learn through those arrangements. You will strive and see to it that you have the will needed to survive so that one day I can use you to test my own capacity…when you face me with eyes matching mine…_

…_Till then, I leave you at that hissing open door. And I close it."_

A part of Sasuke couldn't believe this was all really happening. His heart prayed for him to wake up in his bed, his Kaa-san smiling at him and his Tou-san reading the morning paper…yet his Uchiha mind told him this horrid bloody nightmare was all too true, and all too real. Good things were never real. Bad things always were.

Pain spiked along his arm once more, delivered by a kunai his nii-san had thrown at him earlier on. The young Uchiha knew though that this small pain was nothing compared to the hatred he felt for this man in his chest, and the churning disgust at the paralyzed fear he felt because of him…he was so scared…

_Where is he taking me? Is…is he going to kill me…?_

His bruised knees were shaking. His roughed up hands were trembling. Sasuke's wide eyes squeezed shut as Itachi leapt from the top of the tree onto the solid ground. There was, at last, a break in the woods.

It unveiled what looked like a large, towering fortress. Two wide double doors were located at the front of it, and Sasuke was only able a short upwards glance at what looked like men stationed on the top of it before Itachi dropped him suddenly to the ground. He roughly grabbed him once more and picked him off the ground by the back of Sasuke's high collared shirt.

"Wh…where are we…?" Sasuke turned his frantic gaze onto his brother's menacing red mangekyou eyes, "Where did you take me…?"

Sasuke knew they'd been traveling for hours…and he'd been unconscious a long, long time. The unfamiliar atmosphere only left him more afraid and wary.

The big doors abruptly opened.

"Welcome." A voice hissed from the inside. The first thing Sasuke saw was yellow eyes before a shadowed figure appeared into the light of the doorway. "I'm pleased to see you have honored our deal, Itachi-kun. I do hope his eyes carry the potential yours seem to inspire."

The man looked almost snake-like in appearance, wearing a loose white yukata with a dark purple bow strapped around his waist, which brandished a katana. His long black hair contrasted harshly against his pallid skin.

"Orochimaru," Itachi greeted lowly.

Sasuke looked up at his brother when, at a flick of his brother's wrist, Sasuke was thrown directly at Orochimaru's feet. The snake man's gaze finally drifted away from Itachi down to the small boy at his feet. Orochimaru gaze him a sickly smile, his eyes darkening slightly.

Sasuke's heart pounded in fright, looking at this person wide-eyed before he snapped his startled gaze back to his brother, uselessly struggling at the wires that kept his hands and feet tied together.

"Now, as the deal goes, you will officially withdraw from Akatsuki. Understood?" Itachi inquired.

"Of course," Orochimaru replied silkily, "I have all I require."

Itachi gave a simple nod before his eyes briefly slid to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha's black eyes stared at him helplessly, half confused at what his brother was doing and what was going on, and still half so helpless with fear he could barely speak.

Itachi's red eyes narrowed, "Live, my foolish little brother. Survive in an unsightly way so that one day your eyes can match mine, and fight against them when you finally face me with your hatred."

"Nii-san…"

Itachi took a step back and the heavy doors closed in on Sasuke. He could hear his own deep, uneven breathing, panting and gasping with suffocating fear.

* * *

A wooden floor and unlit candles near a solitary window. Sasuke huddled into himself in the far, right hand corner of the room. His tiny arms were wrapped around his knees, his dark, teary eyes peering from behind his cage of black bangs every so often. It was an empty room. It was where the man called Orochimaru had dragged and locked him inside of with the simple order to wait. 

His temples were aching. The loss of his family, his parents and the parricide was crushing all the thoughts in his head, and his own self-preservation instincts were kicking into overdrive. His mind felt like it was going to explode. Sasuke felt utterly lost, mentally pleading for help to find him but he didn't even know where he was.

Just where had Itachi taken him? What was "Akatsuki", the thing that his Nii-san had mentioned? And… had he really killed the clan just to test his own capacity?! Sasuke couldn't even stomach that simple reason. But he knew he wouldn't have been able to stomach any reason Itachi could have offered. He could stomach his own weakness even less…

_Why did he let me live…?_ Was it really to fight him one day…? Oh God, Sasuke knew he wanted to kill him. He thirsted for revenge…and he also desperately wanted to know where his brother had put him, and what deal he had made with the snake man called Orochimaru. _Where am I? _So many questions and no answers…

The door slid open and shut.

Sasuke felt his entire body tense as his eyes snapped to see the calm figure of Orochimaru. His arms were folded as he casually made his way over to Sasuke's form in the corner till he was only a few feet away.

Sasuke didn't even move, let alone breathe. His black eyes remained fixed on the man's yellow ones.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun…do you know why you're here?" The snake man asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Sasuke regained himself enough to shake his head no, his innate curiosity demanding to know his situation.

"Your older brother Itachi-kun made a trade. He gave me you for my withdrawal from the organization Akatsuki…well; I dare say it was a group decision that was constructed with Leader-sama. Nevertheless, I'd say Itachi-kun left Konoha on a rather bloody note, wouldn't you?"

The seven year old boy gripped his knees tighter.

Orochimaru gave that twisted smile again, "I'm sure being an Uchiha yourself, you would agree. Do you know why I accepted Itachi-kun's offer?" He continued to inquire, but this time didn't wait for a response. "I want your eyes, your soon-to-be sharingan. From this day onward you are my apprentice, Sasuke-kun. And I, your master."

Sasuke's onyx eyes were hooded now, his spine stiffening.

"…Where am I…?" The raven boy's voice came out rasped and quiet.

"Oto. In my base." The snake man responded with a flash of white teeth in another smile. "My name is Orochimaru, the legendary sannin who you will see as teacher."

_A sannin…? Oto… _All Sasuke knew for sure was that he was a long way from home. Home where his parents were dead corpses on the wooden floor in the main room of his house. Home where his family's blood was splattered against the Uchiha district street.

"I will train you and, under my tutelage, you will become strong…and your sharingan shall awaken to its full power." Orochimaru stated, his yellow eyes seeming to gleam.

"And as my prodigy, you will bear my mark. Consider it a welcoming gift. I do hope you survive its wrath, for it will be a testament to your usefulness in the future if you do, Sasuke-kun." His sharp eyes were locked on Sasuke's as he spoke.

The snake sannin walked a few paces until he was directly in front of Sasuke, who was already trying to get away but he yanked on his spiky hair and formed a hand seal. Sasuke's eyes shot open as Orochimaru's neck seemed to expand from his body, sharp teeth stunning him with sudden pain as they sunk into his neck. Orochimaru's head snapped back into place as Sasuke held his bleeding neck, his knees smacking to the floor as he let out a strangled scream.

Orochimaru's eyes pierced into his coldly, "I'm sure you won't disappoint me, Sasuke-kun…"

Those words where the last things he heard, along with the opening and closing of a door signaling that Orochimaru had left the room. Utter blinding pain was shooting through every vein and nerve in his body. Sasuke didn't know what the man had done to him, but he knew it was bad. The throbbing, acute torture that sparked in the back of his neck was enough proof of that.

_Kaa-san… _Sasuke thought, his eyelids closing over wetness.

His weak body shook as his vision darkened, his screams continuing to echo into the empty room as he felt the cold hands of death enclose themselves around him…tiny breaths puffed out of his chest, trembling limbs curling into a fetal position on the floor as he emptied himself into the awaiting darkness.

* * *

"That mark is called a curse seal. I can teach you how to control it so you don't suffer from it so…" the sickly voice murmured into the room. "I must say, I'm delighted that you managed to survive, especially at your age. Perhaps you soon shall exceed my expectations…" 

The small boy could only stare at Orochimaru from the corner of the room, his fingers over the throbbing curse mark on his pale neck. His body was drained, and felt almost feverish after the side effects of that…curse seal. Even his limbs felt feeble and weak. Sasuke didn't know how long he was out from that "curse mark", but it was now night outside the tiny window.

The sannin Orochimaru walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Don't you agree, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's back pressed into the wall behind him, still holding his knees to his chest.

"Please…" his voice cracked, "let me go…let me go home…"

The man laughed. It was high and cackling.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Sasuke-kun. It would do you well to accept your fate and not entertain thoughts of home or escape. This is your home now, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his eyes burning once more. He felt a hand grab his hair and force his head up, meeting Orochimaru's yellow gaze.

"What a pretty boy you are, Sasuke-kun…" The man murmured to himself. The grip on Sasuke's spiky head tightened as Sasuke tried to scramble away instinctively, gasping in pain when Orochimaru yanked him closer. The snake sannin's other hand gripped him firmly by the back of his shirt and slammed him onto the wooden floor. Sasuke blinked, his left cheek pressed up against the floor as the man laughed, high and cold once more.

"What - ? Stop – let me go!" Sasuke yelled, struggling to break free.

Orochimaru scoffed lowly, "Screams can be so entertaining…"

Sasuke's eyes shot open wide when he felt his clothes being ripped off – panicked, he struck out wildly with his leg. It connected with Orochimaru's knee, earning him a hiss of pain as Sasuke leapt to his feet. His black eyes, doubly confused and hysterically afraid, trained on the door as he ran for it. Sasuke gripped the doorknob, trying to force the locked door open, slamming his weight upon it.

"You shouldn't try to run away," the voice said from behind him, "that does not please me, and will only aid in making me angry."

Tears were leaking from his eyes, Sasuke's own horror making him sob as he felt himself be pulled away from the door and thrown aside –

"_NO – SOMEBODY HELP ME - !"_

Sasuke screamed again as his head was slammed once more onto the wooden floor, forehead first. He was crying so hard he couldn't even breathe, his fingers scraped and dug into the waxed floor – his screams silenced into panicked sounds as a hand clamped over his mouth. A knee to his back kept him in place as his black eyes roamed the wood floors, the shadowed man above him, the unlit candles –

He was kicking, thrashing, then his arms were likewise pinned in a strong grip as his mental screams reached their peak. Sasuke could hear him laughing, the high toned cruelty pounding into his ears, mixing with sudden grunting sounds. The smell of the wood beneath him filled his lungs, the need to scream and fight coursing – more ripping sounds, more shadows, more laughter –

Sasuke mentally screamed as his broken mind suddenly shattered.

* * *

A kick slammed into his chest as he was bodily thrown off his feet, crashing into the wall with a dull thud. He slid to the floor, coughing up blood from the blow. 

Sasuke wiped his mouth mutely as Orochimaru sneered at him.

"Again. You are not leaving these grounds until you can perform this jutsu. Now – again!" Orochimaru hissed, straightening once more as Sasuke stood up shakily, his small hands coming together as he tried to breathe through the pain.

He had been in this place two weeks. He had been Orochimaru's apprentice for two weeks. He had lived in this Oto base for two weeks.

The seven year old shook lightly, his mind coming up with the mental picture of the hand seals for the new jutsu he was learning from the snake sannin. That's how it was, every day this man would train him, he had already taught him two other jutsu.

Sasuke had also tried to escape thirteen times. All, of which, were failed attempts that ended up in harsh beatings. He had never even gotten far. Sasuke stared at his hands in a strained manner as he readied himself to do the jutsu.

He'd give anything to escape from this place, this Orochimaru, this hell…God…he wished Itachi had just killed him. He'd take death over being here.

He could still see his fingers trembling slightly, the shame and humiliation rotting and festering inside him. The raven haired boy felt the rice he forced down that morning start to threaten to come back up again. The nausea did nothing to help his stressed nerves; he could never stomach food anymore.

_I…I…oh, God…_

"Perhaps you need more of an incentive to learn this technique. Shall I visit you tonight, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru mused aloud, chuckling darkly.

Sasuke's eyes, trained on his pale hands, went wide. Fear sewed with dread shot down his spine.

He preformed the jutsu flawlessly.

* * *

He was crawling. 

Sasuke limped slightly, making his way over to the corner of the empty room again. He pressed his forehead against the white wall, squeezing his eyes shut. Tears stained his cheeks and his hands were fisted so hard they were bleeding. It was over – but no, it was never over. He'd been here three months – three…and it was always the same.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and vomited the contents of his stomach, dry heaving until there was nothing left. Nothing. Just like what he was – nothing.

He inhaled a shaky breath and pressed his forehead once again to the wall, his hand coming up to rest over his curse seal mark.

_I…I want to die._

He wanted to die so badly. So much that he could feel envy when he stared at the corpses that rotted and littered the halls of the sound base. He could even envy his clan, the ones that Itachi had seen fit to kill. But not him. Not Sasuke. Sasuke was pathetic in his eyes…trash…nothing…useless…pathetic. _I wanna die. I wanna die._

The small boy gripped his pitch black hair and pulled, a dead scream draining out from his burning lungs as he fell over, falling limply onto the wooden floor. He shuddered.

Sasuke shut his eyes, willing himself. Finding his nerves. He couldn't live like this – nothing could, he'd rather die. No more. That man – Orochimaru – no more! He pleaded to the invisible to save him, for the shadows to swallow him, for death to take him…

He was rotting away. Even his revenge felt so far from his reach…to kill his brother…and to kill that snake sannin…to kill himself…

_If I kill myself, Sasuke_ thought weakly, _I might be able to see Kaa-san and Tou-san again. _

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, staring at the white wall with wide, blank eyes. Maybe his soul had already left him. He felt so empty. So numb, so…he turned his head to the floor, willing himself not to think of those things. Thoughts of his clan made him burn with shame.

Sasuke cracked his eyes open once more, attempting to not think as he slid his tongue in-between his teeth. All he'd have to do would be to bite down hard. Bite through his tongue. He knew this, he knew this. He applied pressure, clenching his fists as he tried to do it…to kill himself…

A muffled sob broke free from the small boy.

Even now, even like this…

He was too cowardly.

Sasuke could only feel hate…for his own cowardice.

* * *

His hands were clamped around the man's neck, his kunai that was sunken into the side of the ninja's head clattered on the ground when he had fallen. The Oto-nin was not breathing, but Sasuke was. His hands were trembling slightly but they stayed steadfast on the older man's neck, expecting him to spring to life and attack him again. 

It had come out of nowhere…he had just been walking down the hall…the attempted assassination had nearly succeeded, Sasuke could feel some of his ribs were broken, and could feel the wetness of his blood pouring down his right arm from a nasty gash. This nameless ninja had nearly killed him.

Sasuke stared down at the man who he had killed instead, his mind saying it was self-defense, his Uchiha blood flaring to life, his brain telling himself that even if he was only seven, he was a ninja… A ninja who had just taken his first life.

"It seems I was right to order that attack, Sasuke-kun."

His wide black eyes looked up to Orochimaru who was suddenly there, leaning up against the opposite wall with a twisted smile on his snake-like face. He was accompanied by a boy with glasses and sliver hair.

"You…you ordered him to kill me…" Sasuke said, staring at the man warily. He wasn't that surprised, there was nothing that could really faze the young Uchiha these days. Besides, Orochimaru was unpredictable; he just didn't understand the reasoning behind it. Why take him on as a student and torture him so much if he was just going to kill him…?

"Of course I did. Certainly you must have realized why by now…" The snake sannin said with a pleased expression on his face.

Sasuke didn't understand. His hands were still gripping the dead man's neck.

Orochimaru's warped smile widened when Sasuke didn't answer.

"Can't you see? You've awoken your sharingan," said Orochimaru, tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke blinked and slowly, so slowly raised one of his bloody hands to his eyes. He closed them and –

It was true. He could feel his chakra fueling and traveling through the vessels in his eyes, he could feel his bloodline limit in all its latent power. The sharingan.

"I knew the only way to rush the awakening of your sharingan would be to have someone try to kill you. Make no mistake though, Sasuke-kun. If you hadn't killed him, he would have killed you. I don't train weak students, after all, and he was well within your ability to kill at this point." The sannin explained.

Sasuke's red sharingan eyes faded back to black as he looked down at his first kill and then up at the smirking face of Orochimaru.

He wished the ninja had been stronger.

* * *

"Your eight years old today, Sasuke-kun." 

He turned to the bespectacled boy he knew was Kabuto. Sasuke glared at him before he continued walking down the narrow hallway, passing Kabuto by silently.

Kabuto stopped walking just as he was about to pass him, giving him a polite smile that made the young Uchiha sick. Kabuto was a bastard who put getting into Orochimaru's favor above everything. Sasuke couldn't care less.

"You must be quite at home in the sound base by now, Sasuke-kun. After all, you've been here a year, no?" Kabuto questioned, pushing up his glasses on his nose.

Sasuke tuned and faced the older boy with a look of extreme contempt. Even so, the polite atmospheres the young spy was radiating off did not diminish in the slightest.

"Shut up," said Sasuke, narrowing his eyes in warning.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a person." Kabuto admonished lightly, "I mean, really. One would think after everything Orochimaru-sama does for you, you would learn to acquire better manners."

Sasuke's sharingan activated as his temper flared, "I'll kill you." And Sasuke knew he meant every single word of that statement.

"Now, now, I don't think your words are necessary." Kabuto said with an arch of his brow, "You know, just because your Orochimaru-sama's favorite doesn't mean you can say and do whatever you want, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was now seeing red, taking a step forward towards the older boy as Kabuto laughed lowly. Sasuke charged at that, going for him with an outstretched right hook before Kabuto caught it with his own hand, kneed him in the stomach and flipped him over his shoulder. Sasuke landed hard on the ground, his muscles already sore from his earlier training that day.

Kabuto faced him with an amused demeanor as Sasuke quickly got back on his feet, glaring at him levelly.

"I would like to stay and spar with you, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto began, "but I'm afraid I am a bit too tired after today's work and would much rather prefer a good night's rest. Surely you can understand?"

Sasuke said nothing, his red eyes trained coldly on him. Kabuto smiled nevertheless and turned around, walking away calmly as Sasuke stood there, fisting his hands. He knew the older boy was stronger than him…but at the same time he really didn't care and his comments were more than a bit –

"Oh, and by the way, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto called out as he looked at him from over his shoulder. "I am quite interested to see if I'll be hearing your screams tonight. They are so loud, you know…but, well. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see."

Sasuke's eyes went wide with rage and shock, shame in the form of redness creeping up along the back of his neck as he blindly went for Kabuto, doing the hand seals for his Katon at a rapid pace –

As soon as the roaring fire from the Katon hit the silver haired boy he burst into a puff of white smoke. _A bushin…_ Sasuke thought wildly, looking around the now empty corridor. Something tightened in his chest as he felt knots strangle him from the inside, his fists still fisted with silent fury. He added another name onto his mental list of people he had to, _had_ to kill. Kabuto was number three.

Adding him to the list only helped him a little, the utter knowledge of Kabuto's words slicing him open and leaving him bare.

* * *

Blood was starting to get under his fingernails. 

Sasuke didn't care. He continued scratching his arm, again and again, over and over. The pale skin was breaking away, the area on his right arm becoming painfully raw. Still, the sharingan-user continued. He could still hear that voice, no it wasn't even a voice – that, that disgusting hiss, that sound…

_You can squirm all you want, Sasuke-kun. It pleases me._

Sasuke continued his scratching, his utter skinning, with wide, wide eyes that were devoid of anything other than a familiar coated panic and sickening disgust with bottled black hatred. Red blood was now seeping from his self-inflicted wounds, but it didn't matter, he couldn't even really feel what he was doing over the ache of the curse seal anyway…

He thought he saw the bone for a moment. No, it was all too bloody. At least he couldn't see his scratch marks anymore, Sasuke thought to himself; at least he couldn't see that _thing's_ sharp indents into his skin anymore. That was better, that was worth it…but, still, he had to keep going because even so it was still underneath all the blood and skin somewhere. The marks were there.

Sasuke had to get them out. He had to get rid of them. He scratched even harder, raking his broken nails into his skin and under it. He had to get rid of the signs, the marks, the imprints, the scratches…

He had to make it go away. He had too. _Needed to. _Couldn't see it, didn't want to see it, couldn't stomach it, _God, I'm going to be sick…_ No, not yet – he had to continue, he had to get rid of the marks that were under the skin.

He shifted on his knees, broken white candles littering the wooden floor and Sasuke paused only for a second to wipe his red eyes before continuing.

Where were they, where were they… _Where are they…! _Sasuke thought, swallowing a bit before he dug his fingers in even deeper, feeling the bone and flinching a bit. Where was it…?

He had to get it out.

* * *

Explosions sounded in the distance. 

Sasuke sat there, completely quiet and immobile. He sat there in the empty room with a wooden floor and unlit candles. He waited and listened to the mass commotion happening outside. It sounded like a battle. Half of him wondered if someone was attacking the base, and half of him blindly prayed Orochimaru would be killed in the onslaught.

The nine year old shook his head no, telling himself that no one would be able to kill the snake sannin. He no longer could believe in lies that only held a few seconds of wishful thinking. He heard a loud crash at the end of the hall outside his room, and the sounds of footsteps running down the hallway.

Sasuke's bare feet curled into the wood below him, his head lying upon his arms that were wrapped around his knees. He heard voices now, shouts on top of the roof and through the walls – more explosions sounded and the entire base seemed to shake on its feet. Sasuke's dull eyes continued to stare ahead, blocked only slightly by his raven bangs that fell in front of his gaze.

"We've secured this floor!" A voice shouted from outside. "Get the reinforcements on the line – hurry! We need to leave!"

"We've set up the explosives – come on, we got to check these rooms quickly!" A deeper one commanded.

"I'll check this one."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as his limbs tightened around him, his eyes staring wide as his locked door suddenly broke open. A lean figure stepped through the wreckage, Sasuke saw the person take a step forward.

It was a tall man, wearing an ANBU uniform with a white dog like mask over his face. He had sliver spiky hair shooting to the side of his head and Sasuke could see the light pouring in from the hallway reflect off a leaf hitae-ate that was strapped around the ninja's head.

Black eyes blinked at the stranger.

The ANBU was at his side in a second, reaching down and picking him up effortlessly. Holding the nine year old tightly to his chest the leaf-nin turned and dashed out of the room with a wooden floor and unlit candles. He ran over to his other ANBU members who nodded - some cursing in relief as they broke a window and jumped.

When Sasuke regained his bearings and looked up again, he was a mile away from the Oto base and looked up just in time to see it explode and go up in flames. The same base he had been imprisoned in for two years. Startled and stunned numb, he gazed upwards at the white dog masked ANBU who carried him.

It was only when he could no longer smell the smoke and the fire from the burning base did Sasuke realize he had been saved.

* * *

- 

-

-

_Feedback is welcome._

-

_Twitch and Spaz_


	2. Cracked Fan and White Mask

Broken Fan

Chapter Two: Cracked Fan and White Mask

Sasuke stared at the cracked Uchiha fan.

It was eerie. He could remember Itachi's kunai flying swiftly through the air and embedding itself right into the center of the Uchiha clan symbol, cracking the very wall as the kunai made a split right in the middle. It seemed symbolic now, as if a prediction of things to come. Something he was too weak to stop from happening.

He tore his gaze away from the cracked fan to the dusty, unlit lanterns hanging over the Uchiha district. Lanterns that were supposed to be lit at this time of night. Lanterns that were not lit on that night, when Sasuke knew something was horribly wrong. The Uchiha lights were always supposed to be lit. But, they weren't.

A cool breeze shifted through the air as the trees rustled, and Sasuke could have sworn he heard something in the wind… whispers as the manor in front of him creaked in a way he never remembered it did. But nothing was the way he remembered. There was supposed to be a lighted street and waving relatives and a waiting Kaa-san at the door reminding him to, _"Take off your shoes, Sasuke-chan!" _

He took a step forward, feeling it as hard to do as it was _that _night, two years ago. A cold feeling as chilling as if a ghost stepped right into him, passed through him. An idea gripped him that maybe _he_ was the ghost. It shocked him how calm he was at that thought, at that sudden realization.

"Sasuke." He turned his head to see the silver haired ANBU ninja with the white mask who had personally escorted him here. Why was he still here?

"Will you be all right?" He didn't bother to answer the stupid question.

The ninja lifted his mask to reveal yet another black mask that covered more than half his face, and a hitae-ate that slanted over one eye so only one sole black eye observed Sasuke. He didn't say anything, watching the ANBU ninja who had just mere hours ago saved him from hell. That hell.

"You know… you don't have to stay here if you don't want to." The ninja said, shoving his hands into his pockets as his somewhat bored expression viewed his surroundings with disinterest, "If you want."

…_What? _Sasuke blinked at the sliver haired ninja. There was no other place. The Uchiha district was home. Home that didn't look like home, but an empty street of bloodstains and a cracked fan. But there was no place else. He was an Uchiha, after all. This was where he belonged. At the very least, Sasuke knew he deserved the reminders that bloodstains and even bloodier memories would bring. He would hold them and bear them until his container of hatred cracked as deeply as that fan… and broke through.

Then there would be even more blood.

"You can come with me." Sasuke's black gaze shot up and widened and met the equally black eye of the ANBU in front of him. The statement jarred Sasuke as shock took the place of his brewing thoughts.

"Well," the ninja said heavily, "It's your choice." The white, dog-like mask that was flattening his sliver hair was pulled over his face once more and Sasuke was met with the same sight he had seen in _that _room, when the ninja had saved him from his own prison, his own hell.

The ninja turned and began walking away as if he hadn't said anything at all. For a second Sasuke wondered if he heard him right but then again if he hadn't then why didn't the ninja disappear in smoke and then why was he just walking away at an easy, slow pace…? _It… but why…? _

Sasuke's stomach tightened as the man's back continued walking away. His frantic mind was yelling at him to follow, that Orochimaru could come for him at any moment and yet another part of him rebuked this completely, admonishing the fact that he'd need any help, that he wasn't that weak. But he had needed to be saved, to be rescued by the ninja who was walking away.

He turned away from the ninja and faced the Uchiha manor, its shadows creeping over him, even in the dim moonlight. Another breeze came as one of the hanging lanterns above snapped free and fell to the ground, breaking and shattering into many millions of pieces, right at Sasuke's feet. Unconsciously, he took a step back.

Sasuke realized that taking a step back was much easier than taking a step forward.

He turned around, blinking to see the ninja still standing there with his back still turned but he had stopped walking, standing still at the end of the Uchiha gate. As if he was… waiting. Sasuke moved, walking towards the ninja in the white mask, his heart pounding so hard he couldn't even hear his own footsteps.

Sasuke was right behind him now as the man started walking once more. And Sasuke followed… right outside the Uchiha street. It was as if he was the ninja's shadow and had no choice but to follow him wherever he went.

"By the way…" the ANBU ninja turned slightly so Sasuke could see his profile, "My name's Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

It was on the third day. 

Sasuke noticed that Hatake Kakashi was an odd man. He was also very quiet. He never took off the black mask he wore over his face nor the hitae-ate that covered his other eye. Most of the time when Kakashi was in the apartment he would either sit in his armchair reading an orange book or sit at his desk in the corner, leafing through scrolls.

Then… he would ask Sasuke if he was hungry. Sasuke didn't know why Kakashi asked him questions when he never even said anything yet. But Sasuke also didn't know why Kakashi had led him here or even wanted him here, yet here he was. He didn't even know why he himself came here… or even if he wanted to be here. But he was.

Kakashi's apartment was small and at the most could only fit two people. It had a small kitchen with an adjoining sitting room, one bathroom, Kakashi's bedroom, and a storage room that when a futon was added became Sasuke's room. The Uchiha manor was much bigger but Sasuke didn't need wide, open rooms. Useless, empty space.

It was on the third day that Sasuke spoke.

"Why..?"

It was when Kakashi was sitting on his, now it seemed, favorite armchair reading another one of those orange books. But, at the sound of Sasuke's small but clear voice the ninja's gaze snapped quickly to the young Uchiha who was standing in front of him.

Kakashi blinked, "Why what, Sasuke?" he asked, his tone blank yet at the same time polite.

Sasuke took a step forward, his dark eyes fixed on the ANBU member sitting in front of him, the man who had saved him from Oto and that… base and from… _him_. He clenched his fists; he could feel his nails digging into his palm as he just gritted his teeth, his question lost to his own mind. Lost to leering yellow eyes, lost to a twisted, pale smile… lost to wooden walls and unlit -

_Stop it!!_ He mentally screamed, wanting to tear his own brain apart just to rip away the thoughts, so he could stop having these thoughts. He just wanted to forget - but how could he ever in his whole life forget? He'd _never _forget, never allow himself to… His onyx eyes burned into a sole black one and he felt angry… so angry at his own weakness and frustration and so…

"Why…" His voice sounded raspy but sharp enough. "…Why did you take me with you?"

Kakashi closed the orange book with a snap and placed it in his pack. He leaned a bit forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he gave a light shrug with his shoulders. "Why not?"

Sasuke blinked as his own question was thrown back at him. _What… what does…?_

"That… that doesn't make any sense. You're… not making any sense. I shouldn't be here… why would you even want me here? You, you don't even know me."

Sasuke breathing hardened a bit, and he was somewhat shocked that speaking that much at one time cause him to be so unsettled but then again he wasn't used to talking… again... especially to this man, this Hatake Kakashi who didn't make any sense.

"Hmm, true." Kakashi agreed with an inclined nod. "I don't know you and I guess to you, Sasuke, it doesn't make any sense."

Sasuke didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue.

Kakashi stretched suddenly, letting out a long sigh. "However, you chose to come with me, right?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip hard, looking away from the silver haired jounin.

He hadn't known what else to do. He was left with home - but home wasn't home. Home could never be home again. Home was Tou-san and Kaa-san and lighted lanterns and Nii… no. It was now a shadowy street filled with dead lanterns, cracked walls, and whispering, unforgiving ghosts.

Empty. Even with Sasuke himself there it was empty and useless, with only the memories of falling corpses and haunting red eyes. Eyes that would someday match his own… eyes that he would stab and burn, eyes that would rot in a dead corpse, in a flowing, bleeding crimson, and so much…

"…Sasuke?"

He blinked and turned his widened gaze to Kakashi who he imagined had a light frown on his face but he couldn't really tell because of the mask that was so carefully hiding his expressions. Maybe Sasuke imagined it because of the slice of concern that was evident in the ninja's voice.

No, he was wrong. That cold street with the cracked fan and the screaming echoes was not empty. No, Kakashi had been there. He had said to come with him, if he wanted... to stay with him, if he wanted.

Kakashi - the ANBU ninja who had taken him away from the room of wooden floors and unlit candles. Who had carried him safely all the way back to Leaf. The same person who read orange books with warning labels and had wayward silver hair. The ninja under the white mask.

Sasuke had followed. He couldn't help it; it was almost like an instinctual reaction to stay closer to the person who saved him from _that_ hell. It made Sasuke sick in his own self-disgust. How could he hope - dream to one day kill his brother when he couldn't even save himself? No, he had to rely on this Kakashi, an ANBU captain who stole him away from chilling laughter and hissing commands.

But Kakashi was strong. Sasuke could feel it in his presence that emitted a powerful, calm disposition. He could sense Kakashi was strong the very second he tore down the locked door that kept Sasuke imprisoned in that room. The door that he could never open. Kakashi opened it.

"Listen, Sasuke…" His attention was focused back Kakashi, his throat burning to say something but he didn't know what he wanted to say. What could he say?

"You've been through a lot these past two years. Orochimaru," Sasuke stiffened at the very name, "is an S-rank criminal in Konoha and even though he's escaped us now, we will find him eventually. I promise." Sasuke remained quiet; the possibility of that snake sannin ever being caught seemed inconceivable. "Though, it would help if you could tell me anything you think would help the investigation."

Sasuke looked away, not answering the intended question. He hadn't answered anything that anyone had been asking him, so he didn't want to start now. Besides, he barely knew anything. All he saw was the Oto base in those two years, he wasn't allowed outside them. No, only long, dim halls and closed doors. For two years.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Sasuke. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You can go back to the Uchiha district if you want - it's all your choice." Kakashi said calmly. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

Comfortable? Sasuke wasn't comfortable anywhere. Even though he dreamed and wished and prayed for someone in Leaf to save him from the base… he wasn't comfortable in this village either. This village filled of people who gave stupid, pitiful looks, filled with weak ninja who couldn't do anything to save his fallen clan, filled with dark, vengeful graves… the graves filled with corpses… corpses filled with drying, decaying blood - _his own blood_… dying and rotting and…

"But… I'd like it if you stayed here."

Sasuke blinked at the statement. _Stay here…_permanently? For some reason, Sasuke always thought it was a temporary agreement. He didn't know what he felt more, the shock… or the confusion at how the tension in his shoulders released just a tiny bit. _Why…_ why did he feel so relieved? He inhaled sharply, staring at the strange ninja like he had never quite seen him before. _He… he'd like it if I…? _But… but.

Sasuke was brought back to his first question. "Why?" he asked lowly, choosing to avoid Kakashi's rather intimidating, steady gaze.

"Well, it's no bother and it's not like you're noisy. As a matter of fact, this is the first time you've spoken… at all. Really, you make good company - quiet, but hey, it's not like I'm the most talkative person in the world…"

"What are you…?" Sasuke cut in, shaking his head. He looked down at the floor, his black bangs hovering over his eyes. _Why would he even want me here…?_

Then suddenly, Sasuke felt a light _tap_ on his head. He jerked, looking up wide eyed and stunned to see a half smile on Kakashi's masked face.

'Don't worry about it so much, Sasuke. I guess I just see a bit of myself in you." Kakashi said, standing as he stretched out his left arm. Sasuke continued to stare at the ninja with a blank, confused expression.

"Eh, I'm going to make us some dinner now. It's going to be white rice and steamed vegetables tonight." He shrugged, "I never said I was a good cook."

Sasuke blinked once more, "H… Hai." He muttered as Kakashi just gave a nod and walked into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke there.

Sasuke stood there, shock still and reeling over the one sentence that Kakashi had said to him. It… really shouldn't have meant as much as it did to him. He was like Kakashi? He… he reminded Kakashi of himself? Sasuke turned, walking down the hallway to his own room. He was right after all, Kakashi didn't make any sense because what could _he_… have in common with _Kakashi_?

He could remember the first time he saw Kakashi. He was huddled in the corner of that room, when the ANBU captain with a white mask barged in, taking him away so effortlessly. He was too weak to escape _him_, but Kakashi…

Hn. Senseless.

But it was on the third day that Sasuke knew he'd stay.

* * *

Kakashi was starting to know Sasuke quite well. 

Though Sasuke was silent, he was very watchful and observant. Kakashi could see that the very first time the boy entered his apartment, how his narrowed black eyes darted everywhere, memorizing and examining. With the way he acted he could almost call it wariness, but that was to be expected considering Sasuke's past. However, he did think the Uchiha was too quiet at times - he went for days without even saying a word. On the rare times he did speak, it was usually yes or no answers. Sometimes even just a nod or a shake of his spiky head.

However, Kakashi knew how hard to push or even if to push at all. Sasuke had spent two years in Oto with the snake sannin Orochimaru, kidnapped right after the massacre of his entire clan… by his own brother. That was enough to drive many men, even ninja, past their breaking point. The fact that Sasuke handled it this way spoke volumes of his strong character. Though Kakashi had no idea what happened to Sasuke in Oto he highly doubted the chance of the boy answering his questions about it. Sasuke was a very reserved kid. But Kakashi didn't mind, because he was a very patient man. He could wait until Sasuke wanted to open up a bit more.

Besides, it wasn't like Kakashi was completely clueless. The signs of abuse were blaring. When Sasuke was about to be inspected by Konoha medics upon arrival to Leaf he reacted violently, pushing them away. Physical contact was obviously something that Sasuke had a problem with… and Kakashi suspected that Orochimaru wanted his new vessel to be strong before he inhabited it. The young Uchiha was probably put through torturous training regimens.

A vessel… that could be the only reason Orochimaru would have wanted Sasuke, for his sharingan. At least, that what the reports and speculations from the Sannin Jiraiya had to say, and Kakashi wasn't about to doubt the only shinobi who really knew the snake ninja and what he was truly planning in that twisted mind of his.

But something that concerned Kakashi even more about Sasuke was when he noticed how Sasuke's hand would cover a mark on the base if his neck, a mark that was not a darkened bruise, which was what he first had thought. The frown of pain or discomfort Sasuke would wear when he thought no one was watching. However, Kakashi did get a good look at the mark and knew that it was exactly what a certain kunoichi had - Anko, in fact. Orochimaru's permanent gift, a curse seal.

A curse seal that needed to be sealed up right away, in order to keep Sasuke's sanity and to help ease some of the pain. It had to be done, _immediately. _

A soft padding of footsteps drew Kakashi's attention away from his thoughts as he stared at Sasuke's somewhat sleepy, yet alert face. He figured Sasuke wasn't exactly a morning person, and considering it was 6:22 AM, he didn't blame him.

_Might as well bring it up now, _Kakashi thought, knowing that Sasuke would not like this.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said in greeting, eyeing the boy as he slid into the only chair left, opposite him at the kitchen table.

Kakashi frowned lightly to himself, noting the dark lines under the sole Uchiha's eyes. He knew Sasuke hadn't been sleeping well lately, or at all.

"I have something important to talk to you about, Sasuke." He said, as black eyes shot up from the table to meet his - an action he noticed was getting more and more easy. "It's… about your curse seal."

Sasuke's hand instantly covered the said spot, his eyes wide and even slightly alarmed. "How… how do you know about it…?"

Sasuke must have been shocked by how his pale face went as white as snow. "I knew about it, almost immediately. Orochimaru gave that mark to a former student of his. During the past few days, I've been doing some research about it and the effects. It's dangerous, and I need to seal it for you as soon as possible."

"Seal it?" Sasuke questioned, shifting on his seat a little.

"Yes. It will reduce the pain considerably as well. But don't worry, you're in control if the seal works or doesn't work. It operates solely on your will alone."

Sasuke frowned, looking to the side. "You… would do this? No one else?" he finally asked, his voice blank but his eyes narrowing that bit more.

"Right, Sasuke." Kakashi confirmed, "It'll hurt somewhat, but at least afterwards you won't have to worry about the curse seal negatively affecting your mind… unless you let it."

Sasuke's frown deepened as he stayed quiet for about two minutes. "_He_… gave it to me. You can't just… take it away…?" Kakashi could see that his hand covering the mark shook a bit, squeezing the black shirt over it.

The Copy-nin shook his head, "No… sadly, it's a permanent fixture on you and your chakra. It can be very dangerous, especially when you are low or drained of your own chakra."

Sasuke went wide eyed at this as Kakashi could plainly see a storm of thoughts behind his cagey black eyes. Finally, he looked up again and nodded slowly. "Fine." He said, rubbing the spot once more before he tore his hand away.

"Good." Kakashi replied, standing up. "Now sit on the ground, perfectly still, okay?"

Sasuke sighed, "Now?" he gritted out, and Kakashi could hear some annoyance in his tone.

"No time like the present and besides, the sooner the better." Kakashi said, pulling out some scrolls from his pack and laying them out on the tiled floor as Sasuke just sighed once more.

Obediently, Sasuke sat on the mass of scrolls, cross legged as he threw Kakashi a glare over his shoulder but said nothing.

"All right, take off your shirt." Kakashi ordered, reviewing the hand seals in his head as he noticed how Sasuke's back stiffened to a rigid posture, but he quickly pulled off his black shirt and tossed it aside. The Uchiha's hands clenched at his sides.

Kakashi held back a sigh, staring at the practically emaciated kid with a slight tug of guilt that he and his squad hadn't found the Oto base sooner. All his ribs were poking out of his skin, which was a pasty, unhealthy white. It looked like Sasuke hadn't seen the light of day in years. This tiny, scrawny boy did not look like what a nine year old should look like, and Kakashi's keen eyes did not miss the dark marks that stuck out sorely on the pale boy's back, sides, and who knows where else.

But Kakashi didn't comment, knowing exactly why Sasuke seemed so nervous. He was worried he would say something, but Kakashi knew not to. Even though he wanted Sasuke to be examined by medics, he knew it would only push the already wary boy off the edge. He wanted Sasuke to trust him.

…But that didn't stop him from feeling a stab of hatred for Orochimaru.

Kakashi sliced his thumb with a kunai, "This'll be quick, Sasuke." He said as he quickly went to work. Sasuke's stiff back did not ease up in the slightest as Kakashi started drawing the characters down his shoulders, arms, and finally on the floor.

Hovering over Sasuke, Kakashi completed the complicated set of hand seals, "Ready?" the Copy Ninja asked, summoning his chakra.

Sasuke just gave a low nod as Kakashi slammed down on the curse seal with the force of his chakra - Sasuke's grunt of pain turning into a strangled scream as the blood written characters littering his skin flew up and wrapped themselves around the curse mark, forming Kakashi's seal.

Kakashi kept a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to steady him as Sasuke's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out. Kakashi picked him up; surprised for the second time how light he was and carried him off to his bedroom at the end of the hall.

Kakashi hadn't lied to Sasuke when he said that he reminded him of himself. Sasuke's black eyes, very distrusting and hardened at such a young age… it was those eyes Kakashi first noticed when he entered Sasuke's room in the Oto base. Frantic, scared, confused… but all these emotions melting away in a harsh, unyielding resolve. Kakashi could see it clearly, the will to survive. Or really, it was a desperation… a screaming though quiet, desperation... an isolated one.

It was those eyes that bugged him, that made him walk the rescued boy all the way back to the Uchiha district after Sasuke's meeting with the Hokage. That made Kakashi reconsider staying in ANBU for another two or three years… pushing his jounin career into earlier action - immediate action. That made Kakashi offer Sasuke the option of coming with him.

Whether it was a good idea or not he did it anyway. Kakashi knew Sasuke probably would have been fine alone, he actually seemed quite independent. Maybe Kakashi was seeing too much of himself in Sasuke, his own blackened past blinding him from the truth in all this… the reason in all this.

But that didn't stop Kakashi from making Sasuke his ward. And… it didn't stop Sasuke from accepting.

* * *

Why couldn't he ever run fast enough? 

No matter how many rooms he tore through, no matter how loud he screamed it always ended the same. He was so weak, so disgustingly pathetic. And his Nii-san had known it all along. He said it wasn't even worth killing someone as weak and pathetic as him. God, Sasuke wished he was worth it. Sasuke wished he was worth killing.

Maybe then he could kill himself.

But he wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth anything. Itachi left him here because of it… left him to Orochimaru because of that. Orochimaru, that… that snake, that thing, that inhuman monster. A monster with a hissing, slithering voice and gleaming yellow eyes…A monster that was coming after him. Again.

But he couldn't let him, _no_… he couldn't! He wouldn't let him. The fear coiled and ate away at his insides but he couldn't let himself be pinned down… he couldn't let himself be locked inside a room with wooden floors and unlit candles, _he can't! _The very thought made bile rise and constrict his throat. Choking him of the breath he wished he didn't have… if he could only stop breathing.

But he was coming - Sasuke knew he was. He could hear his low taunts and sadistic chuckling. The very sound sent racking fear and anxiety down his stiff spine, but he couldn't let him… Oh, God, he couldn't! He prayed for anyone to help him but no one ever came. No one ever did. He would be alone.

Alone. Alone with Orochimaru in a room with wooden floors and unlit candles… In his delirium Sasuke would even want his Nii-san to realize what he did wrong and save him… Itachi was his older brother, he was supposed to look after him, and Sasuke had always wanted him to. _Why…_ why wasn't he? Why did he do this?

Because he wasn't worth it… he wasn't. His legs and arms were held down - down against the wooden floor but even his screams, his pleas would do him no good. They were no match for the Snake's hissing laughter.

_Oh God… just kill me… Nii-san… please… why couldn't you have killed me…?!_

Sasuke must have said his Nii-san's name because Orochimaru's laughter increased to an unholy, screeching pitch. But there was nothing Sasuke could do against the pain and burning humiliation. Nothing Sasuke could do against the tears that continued to fall. He couldn't even stop screaming.

_Nothing…_

"_Now, now Sasuke-kun…"_ Orochimaru's serpent-like voice scolded, _"If this beautiful body is going to be mine, shouldn't I accustom myself to it…?" _

Sasuke sat up, inhaling as though he had never breathed before and blinked rapidly, looking wildly around the small, dark room that appeared in his vision. His room… the bedroom at Kakashi's apartment that he'd been staying. It was a nightmare. He clutched the blankets underneath his in a fierce grip as his stomach warned him that the contents of last nights dinner was about to arise.

Sasuke ran to the bathroom, disposing of his vomit as he coughed. He tried to banish the searing words from his head and pulled on his hair, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. He could hear the internalized scream building in his lungs as he tried to force it back down, but it was so hard, like he would explode… it hurt… the scent of wood, the twisting fear, and the disgusting words… He… He…

_Don't! __Don't scream! Kakashi will hear you!!_

Kakashi…? That's right, this was Kakashi's apartment. _Kakashi's here… he's here. _Sasuke picked himself up, his bare knees cold from the tiled floor. He passed the mirror and glanced at his reflection, seeing his too pale skin and dark black eyes greet him. He could almost imagine he was a ghost, from his appearance.

When he turned to walk away is when he caught sight of it. Starting, he pulled the collar of his black shirt down –noting that Kakashi must have put it back on him - and stared wide eyed at the seal that circled Orochimaru's curse mark. Kakashi's seal… he could barely see most of it since it was placed in a hard to look at spot, but he could make out most of it. Come to think of it… it didn't hurt. Now only when he thought about it did the curse mark give a dull throb but before it was much worse…

Kakashi really did it. It wasn't gone but… Sasuke placed his hand over the mark once more, frowning when he traced over the new addition onto his skin. It reminded him of the first time he received the curse seal - _Orochimaru's head extending from his body - his teeth sinking in - the pain, mixed with terror - _

Sasuke blinked when he could actually feel pain. He moved his hand away from the curse seal, seeing angry, half-moon indents into his skin right at the start of where the mark began. Tiny trickles of blood began to pour out of them.

Sasuke left, closing the door shut.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Sasuke pushed the rice and meat in his bowl with his chopsticks, not really eating the meal at all. _Am I that bad of a cook…? _Kakashi thought to himself, shaking his head. It was just a quick lunch he had made since he could tell by now that Sasuke did not like eating breakfast. 

He couldn't believe how a boy of Sasuke's age didn't have a normal appetite. Sasuke was too skinny, and he definitely did not have the normal weight of a nine year old. Though, Sasuke had perfect table manners; he sat up straight and never leaned on the table with his elbows. But that was just his Uchiha mannerisms kicking in. Perhaps he should say something…

"You know Sasuke," Kakashi said as quiet black eyes glanced at him, "If you don't eat, you won't grow. You'll end up much weaker than other ninja because you didn't get enough nutrition. If you want to be strong, you have to eat."

The blank look molded into a seething glare very fast. Kakashi merely gave him a light shrug and continued to read the scroll he had laid out in front of him. But, in the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke, though slowly, start to take small bites of his food every so often with a dark look fixed on the bowl. Kakashi smirked faintly but didn't say anything.

Just when Kakashi felt his presence he heard -

_Knock, Knock…_

Knowing exactly who it was considering the presence, chakra, and the twinge of annoyance he felt he turned to Sasuke expectantly.

The Uchiha's eyebrow arched, "What." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

_Knock… Knock… Knock…!_

"Open the door, Sasuke. I'm busy at the moment." Kakashi said lazily as Sasuke placed his chopsticks on the table, but made no other gesture to move otherwise.

_Knock, Knock -_ "Open up Kakashi! I know you're in there!"

Why does Gai have to be so loud and energetic in the middle of the day? Or any time, really?

"It's for you, obviously." Sasuke responded blandly.

"Just do it and spare me a few moments of torture, ne?" he replied with a level stare as Sasuke sighed, his chair scratching against the tiled floor as he walked down the hall to open the door.

"Kakashi! There you…" Gai's voice faded into what had to be shock and disbelief. Kakashi leaned over in his chair to see into the hall. Gai was standing in the doorway with a beaming, shiny smile that was honestly quite disturbing in Kakashi's opinion.

"I know you! You must be Uchiha Sasuke, am I right? You're Kakashi's new ward; I have heard the news around the village. My name is Maito Gai, but I'm sure you've heard about me from Kakashi, here. You do know that I am his greatest rival, do you not? We enjoy our springtime of youth very brightly together. But, oh right now, how are you doing? I hope your adjustment in returning to Konoha has been smooth, and if there's anything I can do to…"

Sasuke turned and began walking down the hall, disappearing out of sight.

"…Was it something I said?" Gai asked, seemingly to nobody in particular as he appeared in front of Kakashi, wearing a flabbergasted stare.

"Sasuke… isn't much of a people person. Or an anything person, really," Kakashi replied tiredly as Gai sat in Sasuke's empty seat.

The Green Beast of Konoha had an uneasy frown on his face as shifted, "So… how is he?"

"In a word, quiet. That about sums him up." The Copy Ninja said, rolling up the scroll.

Gai's frown deepened, "Yes, I heard he didn't speak to the interrogation specialist or even let the medics near him who tried to assist him when he returned. He refused to talk." He looked away as a picture of horror crossed his face, "Perhaps after the nightmare of his clan's death he has become mute?"

"No, he can speak. When he wants to, that is." Kakashi affirmed as Gai sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. That boy already has it hard. But Kakashi, if you don't mind me asking…" the fellow jounin leaned forward, "Why did you take Sasuke in as your ward? This isn't exactly shinobi custom and Sasuke's an Uchiha - a survivor from a prominent clan. This isn't exactly protocol, and…"

Kakashi raised his hand and Gai stopped. "Sasuke and I just have an understanding. Besides, he's kind of grown on me."

Gai blinked owlishly. "Kakashi… he barely speaks…"

"Hm…"

"But, to quit ANBU…"

"You know I was planning on quitting soon enough, anyway."

"But Kakashi, he's only a boy and well… Kakashi… do you think you can raise a kid - especially one who's been through…"

"Sasuke is actually pretty self-sufficient, Gai."

"Well…" Gai said but the bored yet narrowed look on his rival's face made him stop again. "If you know what you're doing, then…"

"So," Kakashi began, "What's your real reason for coming here? Not another challenge, I hope?"

"I'll have you know that the score is 269-270 with _me_ in the lead, Kakashi! But sadly, the reason for my friendly visit is not about our rivalry. We have another mission coming up in two days, and it's…"

Even through Gai's ranting, Kakashi didn't miss the soft _click_ of Sasuke's bedroom door.

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for the previous._

_-_

_-_

_Twitch and Spaz_


	3. Orange Swirls and Red Circles

Broken Fan

Chapter Three: Orange Swirls and Red Circles

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared calmly at the Third Hokage who was behind the desk inside his office. The kage was currently smoking his pipe, a thoughtful frown on his face – not worried, just pensive. A long scroll was laid out before him, a stamp held in his other wrinkled hand.

Kakashi shifted in his seat, arching a silver brow at his Hokage.

"After all," the Hokage continued, "this is a serious matter, being the Uchiha's guardian and all. Now while I know of your connections to the Uchiha, I just want to know if you have your best interest in this as well as the boy's. You are one who tends to put others before himself."

"Believe me, that's not the case." Kakashi answered blandly, slouching into his chair a bit more. "I want to make Sasuke my ward for more than just _that_ reason. He's been through a lot with Orochimaru," the Hokage's face darkened at that name, "more than we know, probably. I can see a lot of myself in him, honestly, and besides personal connections to the Uchiha, I really think I could take Sasuke on and train him to be my prodigy when he's ready."

Kakashi straightened and leaned forward in his seat, "We're the only sharingan users in Konoha, obviously, and I think I can at least get him to open up a bit more."

"That would be crucial," the Third nodded, puffing on his pipe, "has he said anything about Orochimaru or Oto?"

Kakashi shook his head. The Hokage sighed.

"At any rate, Sasuke officially becoming your ward will send a lot of ripples into the other Konoha clans, no doubt the council as well. He is the last Uchiha, after all." The Hokage stated, staring at Kakashi seriously.

"I'm prepared to handle that. It's not like I haven't dealt with either of those before," the Copy-nin remarked dryly.

"True," the Third concluded, "the Hatakes were sadly not strangers to the word 'scandal'." The old man sighed again before straightening in his high chair, leaning over and stamping the scroll with his seal. "There, it's formally official. Hatake Kakashi, I hereby give you permission to take on Uchiha Sasuke as your ward. May you be a good guardian."

Kakashi immediately stood and gave the Hokage a curt bow, staring down at the scroll that after all the fine print held two messy signatures of 'Hatake Kakashi' and underneath that, 'Uchiha Sasuke'. The Hokage rolled up the scroll and handed it to Kakashi, who took it and tucked it into his back pocket.

Kakashi inclined his head, "Hokage-sama."

All the kage did was nod as Kakashi disappeared into a wisp of silver smoke.

* * *

Sasuke was really getting tired of Kakashi's cooking.

It wasn't like it tasted particularly bad or anything, it was just very plain. Bland. Now, usually Sasuke didn't have a problem with this. Not at all. He disliked spicy foods and hated sweets, so plain food was really the only thing he could tolerate on a regular basis. However, since Kakashi didn't know how to cook many things, he repeated dishes an awful lot. Rice was, of course, very popular. The rice cooker seemed to always be in use, especially for dinner and always served with steamed vegetables or chicken.

Needless to say, they ordered take-out a lot. Sasuke himself was beginning to think he should learn how to cook…maybe then he would at least get some variety…

Regardless, Sasuke walked into the kitchen silently to see Kakashi in his usual chair reading the newspaper. Kakashi looked up at him as soon as he entered the room.

"Sasuke," Kakashi greeted, waving a hand towards the empty seat in front of him, "your up early again I see."

"Hn," the nine year old sounded, sitting down in his seat at the table. "You went out this morning?" he asked curiously. He had heard the door open and close around six in the morning and Kakashi hadn't informed him about any missions.

"Ah, just settling some business with the Hokage." Kakashi flipped a page in the newspaper. "Why don't you pour yourself some cereal?"

"Not hungry," Sasuke mumbled, looking away from the jounin.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha paused and looked back at Kakashi to catch his pointed look. Sasuke scowled as he reluctantly stood and stalked over to the cabinet, fishing out a cereal box and a bowl. After he got the milk from the fridge and poured some into his filled bowl, he put everything back in its rightful place and moodily slunk back into his seat. Picking up his spoon, he slowly began eating.

Kakashi put down the newspaper, "Actually, Sasuke, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" asked Sasuke, making sure he swallowed his food before speaking.

"Since you've been officially made my ward and all, I was also thinking of making you something else as soon as you're up for it."

"Up for what?" Sasuke questioned, narrowing his black eyes on the Copy-nin. "Why wouldn't I be ready?"

"Calm down, Sasuke." Kakashi chided, giving him a crinkled smile. "It's about your ninja training."

Sasuke shifted in his seat, nodding a bit. Why would Kakashi bring up this? Did he have something planned? What could it be? He stared at the older jounin cautiously as he started swirling his spoon in his cereal, stopping instantly when he realized what he was doing. Uchiha never play with their food – that's childish.

"I've decided to make you my prodigy." Kakashi announced, staring at Sasuke seriously. "That is, of course, if you want to be my student."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared up at Kakashi in shock. His mind was racing with the concept – he couldn't completely fathom it. First Kakashi makes him his ward and now his own apprentice? Why was he being so…nice? It wasn't normal, wasn't expected. He had already done so much…and why Sasuke? He was a strong jounin, wasn't he? Kakashi was the famous Copy-nin, master of over a thousand jutsu's.

Why pick him?

Sasuke looked down, fisting his hands as Kakashi's words rang in his head, twisting and turning over in his mind. It wasn't lost on Sasuke that this was no doubt the fastest way to get stronger and complete his revenge. To kill Itachi and Orochimaru, to be strong enough to look at himself and not be ashamed. To finally start the process and take the first few steps to complete his revenge.

Sasuke's last sensei and Kakashi were completely different, and Sasuke knew there was no way he could do all his training by himself. Having Kakashi as his master would be a huge help. Aside from that, being the sole prodigy of the ninja who saved him…

He gazed back up at Kakashi mutely, biting his bottom lip and not quite believing it.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired due to his lack of answer. "You okay?"

"Fine," Sasuke immediately said, giving Kakashi a firm nod. "I'd…I'd like to be your apprentice. It'd…" Sasuke shook his head, embarrassed that he was actually stumbling over his words. "It'd be more than I could ask for."

Kakashi gave him what he could guess was a crooked grin since his face was masked and stood from his seat. He walked over to Sasuke who stiffened as Kakashi clamped a hand down on his spiky head.

"Excellent." Kakashi acknowledged, taking his hand away from Sasuke who stood up as well, foregoing his breakfast. "Listen Sasuke, I need to leave for a quick jounin meeting but when I get back, we'll further discuss your training. Alright?"

Sasuke nodded again, staring up at Kakashi who grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit back down in his chair. "Till then," Kakashi continued, "finish your breakfast. I'll be back within the next hour."

Sasuke scowled once more, picking up his spoon and watching Kakashi as he gave his raven head another fond pat (Sasuke grunted at this) and started to walk away. When he reached the doorway, Sasuke spoke out.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke called out, his black eyes focused on the Copy-nin who stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke from the doorway. "Thank you."

"No need," Kakashi replied, "I knew from the minute you chose to stay with me that I wanted you to be my apprentice."

"How?" Sasuke asked, tensing a bit as he tightened his grip on his spoon.

"Just a good guess and like I said before, you remind me a lot of myself." Kakashi answered, chuckling a bit. "Either way, carry on eating and we'll discuss it further when I come back."

Sasuke bowed his head as Kakashi departed, sinking the spoon back into his bowl of cereal when he heard the door open and close, signaling that Kakashi had left. A few minutes passed as Sasuke was now half done his breakfast.

He was already full. Standing up and emptying the remains of his cereal into the garbage, Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the counter and stared down at the wooden floor. Kakashi had said that he reminded Kakashi of himself.

He sure couldn't see the resemblance. Not in the least.

But maybe, being Kakashi's prodigy would help Sasuke eventually be more like him, more like the ninja that Kakashi was. If he could even be a bit like Kakashi…then some of his goals would already be halfway completed.

Sasuke tried to comfort himself with that thought, pushing himself to be excited about the news that he was now Kakashi's apprentice. After all, it was an honor. Imagine all the new jutsu he was going to learn, just the thought of everything Kakashi could teach him made the nine-year-old boy's head spin. Kakashi chose him to be his prodigy – no one else. Only Sasuke.

He tried to keep out thoughts that it was just because Kakashi saw how weak he was and just pitied him while he walked back to his bedroom.

* * *

"Academy?"

Sasuke frowned at Kakashi from the couch. Kakashi had just gotten back from his jounin meeting and had decided to have their talk in the living room. _Academy…?_ He didn't need to go to Academy. Sasuke knew he was stronger than any level that school had to offer. Besides, to go back there…

"Yeah, you do still want to be a ninja, correct?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side.

He glared at the Copy-nin. Wasn't it obvious that he did? Being a ninja was the only was to get strong and Kakashi had already chosen to make him his apprentice. If he was going to be Kakashi's prodigy, why would he need to go back to Academy? Especially after all this time…

Sasuke couldn't believe Kakashi was proposing this.

"Of course I do," Sasuke said in a dark tone.

"Well, graduating Academy is the only way to become a ninja. That's the way it works in Konoha."

"I still don't see why I have to," Sasuke snapped, "I'm above anything the Academy teaches. It'd be a waste of time. Can't I just take lessons from you and go from there?"

"No," Kakashi cut in, "besides, don't you want to develop at your own pace? I know Orochimaru was teaching you in Oto, but I think it would be best if you went back to your old environment. I'm not going back on what I said Sasuke – you'll still be my apprentice. I'm going to be teaching you on the side anyhow." At Sasuke's not so pleased expression, Kakashi added, "Don't you want to go back and see your old class?"

Sasuke's glare intensified, "No."

"Why? According to your old records, you were at the top of the class. I think it'd be good for you to go back. At least it'd be something to do while I'm on missions, Sasuke."

"No. I don't care," Sasuke countered, looking away and crossing his arms stubbornly. "I won't."

"Then you won't be a ninja."

Sasuke stared at his newly declared guardian, irritation building up and anger brewing into a steam in his chest as his fingers dug into the sides of his scrawny arms. Kakashi just remained sitting there in his dark armchair, calm as ever as he took out his stupid orange book and casually flipped it open.

Sasuke twitched in his seat at that, hating that Kakashi was now appearing to ignore him. It only made him more aggravated.

"Try one day and see if it's so unreasonable," Kakashi said evenly, "what's the big deal with one day, hm?"

"I won't," Sasuke insisted with a heated glare. And with that, Sasuke sat up and left the room, making his way down the hall and slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

* * *

"It won't be so bad."

Sasuke gave the Copy-nin a death glare as he just chuckled. It was early morning of the next day and Kakashi had walked him all the way to the Academy building, though Sasuke didn't know why. It would be the first day of his return to the Academy, and Sasuke still didn't know how Kakashi had managed to have his way and get Sasuke to come back.

Or maybe he did and just didn't want to admit it. After all, he did just become Kakashi's ward. To already disappoint Kakashi was not something Sasuke could accept happening, not if he could prevent it. No matter how uncomfortable it made him, he knew from the moment Kakashi told him to go back to Academy that he'd have no choice.

That was probably what made him all the more angry. Going back to classes in Konoha Academy was not something he imagined in his future.

"Why did you walk me here?" he stiffly asked, his innate curiosity bidding him to question about it.

"In case you forgot where it was," Kakashi responded with a half smile.

Sasuke's glare all but worsened, "Shut up." He muttered lowly, frowning again when he heard Kakashi chuckle once more. He looked away from the silver haired jounin and stared at the Academy building again. It had been two years since he'd been here. Two whole years…he remembered working so hard to make sure his Tou-san would know he had the best grades and that he was at the top of the class. That he was the number one rookie. That he was just as much of a genius as his older brother…that Sasuke, despite his good grades, never seemed to catch up to…who always seemed so far ahead of him…

Sasuke's stomach twisted as he looked down, his raven bangs automatically covering his eyes as he did so. If he wanted to close the gap between himself and his older brother…he'd have to just do what Kakashi said and go through with this. Besides, it should be more than easy for him, he was way ahead of his peers here…it would only be a bump in his road of closing the gap between Itachi and him. And he needed to close it.

The Academy loomed over the Uchiha as he scowled darkly.

"Ready?" he heard Kakashi ask.

He gave a nod and, following Kakashi, he entered the building's front entrance as he felt strangely out of place. For the past two years, training had consisted of long halls, beatings, and taunting yellow eyes…_twisted_ and –

"Sasuke?"

He looked at Kakashi. He was leaning up against a closed doorway, staring at Sasuke with a questioning look on his face. Sasuke gave him his undivided attention, noting that he could hear an older male voice coming through the closed door, no doubt teaching a class. What had been his old teacher's name when he was in Academy? Oh right – Iruka.

"…And so Shinobi code 77 states that no ninja on a mission or otherwise – NO – STOP THAT NARUTO!" he heard the person yell out from inside the classroom.

Nothing had changed.

Sasuke felt his nerves start to prickle in his chest when Kakashi knocked on the door and within a few spare moments it was slid open to reveal Iruka himself. He looked stressed but grinned at Kakashi when he saw him and inclined his head in greeting.

"Kakashi! What can I do for…?" Iruka's gaze dropped to Sasuke as his mouth parted in shock and the same disgusting emotions Sasuke expected dashed across his scarred face. It was the same look that Sasuke had seen from everyone but Kakashi since he had come back to Konoha. Shock, curiosity, and then finally sympathy mixed with an even more disgusting dose of pity. Idiot.

_I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here…_ But he was all the same.

"Sasuke! I…how are you feeling?" Iruka asked, blinking rapidly, "I've…we've all missed you! When I heard you were back in the village I was so relived - !"

"Iruka." The chunnin snapped his gaze to Kakashi. "I need to talk to you for a few minutes. In private."

"Huh? Oh, right. Um…" Iruka turned back to his class and tossed another friendly grin at Sasuke as he just stared blankly back in return – which was all he could manage at this point, anyway.

"In a second Kakashi – I heard your Sasuke's guardian now. Come, Sasuke…" Kakashi hung back and waited in the hallway, giving Sasuke a short wave as Sasuke turned, his feet as heavy as lead as Iruka guided him into the classroom. As soon as he walked in, it went dead silent.

Sasuke stared at the faces of over a dozen kids, recognizing only some as they all stared back at him, wide-eyed.

"It's…its Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Holy crap! It's really him!"

"I thought he died…" another muttered from a back row.

"Me too," another spoke out.

"He's back…?" said a boy in the front row.

"Quiet everyone," Iruka called out, making the room fall silent to hear what their sensei had to say. Sasuke looked back at Kakashi who was still standing there in the hallway and shoved his hands into his pockets, quickly looking back at the class emotionlessly. "For those of you who don't know, this is Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka announced, "I'm sure some of you spent your first year with him. Regardless, he has returned and I want all of you to give him a warm welcome as fellow classmates."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!" They all called out.

"Now, Sasuke…let's see…" Iruka muttered, looking around the classroom, "Ah, there's an empty seat next to Naruto – the blond boy – in the back." Iruka pointed out the seat as Sasuke's eyes followed it all the way to the back of the classroom, "See it?"

He looked up into the right hand corner and noticed the blond boy jerk up in attention at his name being mentioned. His seat was indeed in the back and there wasn't just one seat empty next to the blond boy – the entire row was empty. Not saying a word, Sasuke walked up the long rows of desks until he reached the back, sitting next to the blond boy whom he knew he only vaguely recognized.

"Er…Hey," the blond boy said, making Sasuke turn to see his blue eyes meeting his own black ones. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on this Naruto and, after a moment, scoffed and looked away. He heard the boy huff and he distinctly heard Naruto's seat shuffle further away from his.

"Class, I'm going to speak with someone for a moment so be good or else!" Iruka warned, shaking his finger at his students and walking towards the door once more, sliding the door shut after him. Sasuke could see the shadowy forms of Kakashi and Iruka talking to each other from outside.

Just what was Kakashi saying anyway? What did Iruka have to know? He glared at the closed door silently as he inwardly fumed. Sasuke knew he already hated this place. He didn't understand why Kakashi thought this was so damn important – why couldn't Kakashi just push him up to gennin? This was all nothing more than a waste of time that could be better spent training with Kakashi.

"Hey, Sasuke!" He looked up to see many pairs of eyes locked on him. Sasuke stilled in his seat, eyeing them all in a cagy manner. He wasn't used to seeing so many people his age. It didn't seem right.

"Is it true you were in Sound all this time?" One nameless boy in the third row asked.

"What were you doing there?" another brunette girl questioned.

"Did your clan really get massacred?" A kid whispered over to him from the row directly in front of him. He looked astonished.

"When did you come back?" one other called out.

"How did they find you anyway?"

Sasuke was completely silent, folding his hands in front of him and looking away from all the questioning stares. He resolved to just ignore them. It's not like he had to answer to them, anyway.

"Jeez, maybe the rumors are right. Maybe he did go mute."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as they began to murmur as the same nauseating looks passed through all of their faces. He really hated this place. Nothing ever changed. Not really.

"Oi, Sasuke, can you at least nod if you can't speak or - !"

But the question was interrupted as Iruka stepped back into the room. His gaze glanced upwards for a brief second before he faced the whole class seriously, picking up a piece of chalk and turning towards the blackboard. "Now class, who knows Shinobi law number 78?"

A girl with pink hair raised her hand.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Sasuke thankfully found an abandoned classroom to eat his lunch – a bento box. He sighed and leaned up against a desk on the front row, opening the box and grabbing a rice ball that Kakashi had prepared for him that morning, before even Sasuke himself had gotten up. After shoving the bento in his hands, Kakashi had dragged him to the Academy. But still, he thought as he took a bite out of the riceball, it wasn't like he was hungry.

_"…and if you don't eat properly, you won't grow any stronger…"_

He took another bite of the riceball, all the while glaring. Why should he listen to the jounin, anyway? He put him here of all places, and even if Kakashi did say it was in his best interest, Sasuke himself couldn't see how this would help him in any way. His classmates were irritating and everything they taught was things Sasuke already knew.

_But still…if this is the only way Kakashi'll teach me anything…_ He frowned; dropping the half eaten riceball and watching it plop back into his bento box.

Sasuke jumped when he heard the door slide open and turned around to see a pink haired girl walk in. She was wearing a red dress and when he met her hesitant green gaze she smiled warmly at him. He realized it was the same girl from his class – she was hard to miss being she was the only pink haired girl and stuck out oddly for that.

"Ano…Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" Her smile brightened as she walked over from the doorway, stopping a few feet in front of him. Sasuke watched her silently, narrowing his eyes on her as she gave a small bow. "My name's Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura? It suited her, he guessed. He wondered what she wanted.

"I was your classmate two years ago as well, I hope we can become friends!" she said cheerfully, "And…well…" A blush appeared on Sakura's pale cheeks, "I was just wondering if…"

"Saaaakuraaa-chan…!" the door suddenly burst wide open as the blond boy from before ran in and tackled the tiny, pink haired girl in a fierce hug, effectively nearing knocking her down with the force.

"…Naruto…!" Sakura scolded, breaking free only to hit him on the head. "You nearly made me fall!"

Sasuke stared at them, suddenly annoyed at this interruption as Naruto just shrugged.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!" But he was just grinning at her madly, "I was looking for you all over! You said we could eat lunch together today!"

"Hai, hai, I know. I made enough food for both of us in my bento." Naruto's grin widened all the more at Sakura's words, looking ecstatic at the idea of eating her lunch.

"Awesome! You're the best, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled as she turned and stared at Sasuke once more. "Do…do you want to join us, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura looked at him hopefully as Naruto visibly deflated and stared at him with a slight frown on his whiskered face. Sasuke looked away from them both, more irritated than ever.

"No," he said lowly.

Sakura frowned, sadness glinting in her green eyes as Naruto scoffed, pulling on her arm and leading her towards the door – "Let's go, Sakura-chan! He wants to be alone, anyway!"

"…Well, I'll talk to you later then, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said meekly as she was pulled away by Naruto. Sasuke eyed her blankly, not saying anything in return as they walked out the door and out of sight.

Listening to their fading footsteps, Sasuke walked over to close the door they'd left open when he heard Naruto say from down the hall…

"Hey, at least we know he's not mute!"

Sasuke shook his head and closed the door, knowing that dealing with three more years in Academy was going to be more annoying than he bargained for.

_-_

-

-

_Sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way. Thanks for all the reviews and please tell us what you think. _

_-_

_-_

_Twitch and Spaz_


End file.
